1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bootlace storage devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bootlace storage device wherein the same is arranged for ease storage and securement prior to a lacing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various boots such as work boots, military boots, and the like are provided with laces of greater length than required subsequent to a lacing procedure. To this end, the instant invention attempts to overcome various deficiencies in the prior art by providing for a convenient, flexible, and elastomeric member arranged for securement relative to a boot to store such extra lacing portions subsequent to the lacing procedure.
Prior art locking devices are indicated in the prior art relative to boot laces, shoe laces, and the like such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 9,029,37, as well as maintaining a knot relative to a shoe pair such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,094. U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,367 indicates a lace holder to store extra laces relative to a shoe.